User blog:GaiaMotherNature/Baby New Year :D
'BABY UPDATE - 4/1/2015' Hello my fellow Guardians and children of the world. This is just an update. As you all probably already know, I'm pregnant with Jack Frost's child. Tomorrow on the 14th of April will be 2 months already gone. Wow... only 7 months to go!!! Soon, I'll be able to know the gender of my baby and I'm so excited. Jack and I have started to pick out names but haven't decided on at least one name for a girl or a boy. If you lovely people have any ideas of names, please let us know in the comments section. Again, I can't wait until Jack's and my child is born. I know he or she will be strong and determined enough to become a Guardian like his or her's parents. May the Guardians shine down upon you. - Gaia aka. Mother Nature 21/11/2014 Hello my fellow Guardians and children of the world. It has been a while since I have spoken to anyone since I announced my pregnancy. I would just like to let you know that it hasn't arrived... strange I know. The Man in the Moon prophecised that "he would be born on New Years exactly at midnight". Yes I found out that it would be a beautiful baby boy, just like his father! So for now, we will be waiting a little longer for our new child. But don't get too excited, like North, who has been working the Yetis non-stop to make presents for the new baby. Jack has been worried nonsensely since the supposed birth date but I know that he is excited and ready for his son to arrive. Literally. He has all new baby snow stuff everywhere. Haha, he is too adorable that it melts my heart. I will try to keep you Guardians and children updated as much as I can throughout the upcoming month and a bit but for now, may the Guardians shine down upon you. - Gaia aka. Mother Nature 4/1/2015 Hello my fellow Guardians and children of the world. If you have read my main page, then you already know. I have finally given birth to my handsome son. Jack and I are so happy about being new parents, especially Jack. He is doing such a great job being a father already, you know, doing the usual dad stuff while I'm still recovering back at home. It takes a lot out of you but in the end my friends, it's definitely worth it seeing what new life you have created. But then again, I'm Mother Nature. I'm all about new life! It may not show in the picture on my main page but he has my purple eyes and his gorgeous father's white hair. What a nice combination! Jack and I decided to name him Neo, meaning 'new' and in a way, it does fit because he was born exactly at midnight on New Years Day. Actually now that I think about it, the Man in the Moon was right, Neo would be born on New Years Day exactly at midnight. He also told me that Neo would have the power to control fire and fireworks (explosions and all). Dangerous for a newborn yes but I know in my heart that he will control it. Because Neo is born to Jack and I, he is also a Guardian, not an active one of course with all the fighting the darkness and such. The Man in the Moon's prophecy also included that Neo will be the Guardian of New Beginnings but will have to figure out his center when he gets older. *sigh* I have been waiting for this day to have a child for over 2000 years. I'm so glad I now have the opportunity to raise my son with my love and the spirits of all good beings on Earth. What actually interests me in the prophecy more than anything is that Neo will apparently become strong, very strong. Somewhat like a dragon. He will bring a new age of the Guardians and protect everyone from harm's way. Oh my, what a hero he will become. But this would also mean that he will be hunted by the darkness, particularly Pitch Black. But Neo is lucky he has parents, uncles and aunties who will do everything in their power to stop him at any cost. But for now my children, I must finish recovering while taking care of Neo with Jack. It's like I've fallen in love with him again everyday now. And I won't stop. Thanks to him and you all, I feel like I have a real family again. May the Guardians shine down upon you. - Gaia aka. Mother Nature Category:Blog posts